robertgravelfandomcom-20200214-history
Éliane IDon'tKnowTheFuckIsHerLastName
Éliane 'is one of the many aberrations of my disturbed mind. In that case, she's a 17 y/o blond white bitch with down-syndrome or some shit. Let's take a closer look! This strong independent female fought for what she believes in and is an inspiration for us all. She participated in the movement ''Free the Bras which purpose is to put women back in their places in the kitchen by assuming their inferiority to men. The whole concept is to force them to wear bras to show the world that they're not normal human beings, they're weird titted creatures that doesn't deserve to be paid as much as men. It's a clever way to oppress them and separate them from us, superior human beings. Éliane embrasses the fact that she'll never be as good as us and it's one of the thing that makes her great. #FemaCampsAren'tReal Biography She began her life as a god awful (French I assume?) loud child with way too much creativity. Her parent's didn't have much choice, but to put her in an high school focused on... guess what? Theater. That's right, the kind of school Canada is trying to get rid off since 50 years, because they're making your ugly/sissy children gay. It's totally the reason why she went to Robert-Gravel, not because it was literally two minutes of walking from her home, that'd be stupid of course. Before I continue. I want to say they're may be a lacking of informations about her childhood from my end. The same way we're lacking of informations on why Jon Snow's still alive. Seriously, what's up with that? Like, he died in the season 5's finale and he came back to life a year after. We had time to grief just for that... Seems to me like a desperate attempt to make the story last longer. Anyway, I can objectively speak for everyone when I say that no-one gives a crap about Game of Thrones. -Sincerely, FBI (P.S., We put camera in your microwaves) So back with this dumb fuck-head that even Rick Astley would give up. She began High School in 2012 in Saint-Louis or Robert-Gravel or, coming soon, Condo-Montréal Du Plateau À Vendre Pas Cher 5 et demie 2021. She didn't make much of an impression on her first year, although, her Gollum impression's pretty impressive (see what I did there?) Second and Third year came faster than Global Warming and her puberty started like a goddamn punch in the face by Muhammad Ali on redbull. When you look at a picture of her when she was 12 year old and a picture of her in 2017 for hours like I did (which isn't creepy at all when you got a big jew-hating penis), you can almost see a difference. That's what puberty for girls mean and nothing else. In secondary 4, she decided to focus on fancy science instead of the one and only truth, Christianity, which is rather sad in my opinion. I really wanted to put more accomplishment in this paragraph, but it turns out she didn't do much in secondary 4. Too bad, because there was a lot of jokes I wanted to put. Aaa, fuck it, I'll put one anyway!!! How many fish does it take to consume my wife? ''-How many?'' None, because there is no fish under my brand new gazebo. Secondary 5 was a brand new year for her. She witnessed with standing admiration the fall of that gash Hillary, the fall of France when Le Pen won (oh shit, that's in the future) and the fall of that Halle Berry-looking asshole named Akhan after losing his battle against alcoholism. Burp. She also went in New-Brunswick for a couple of days to do god knows what (I assume masturbation, fishing and the other things they do in that god for sakin' province). She now is rehearsing a play where she portrays an ironic version of the white bitch she truly is in the heart of her soul and her character is married to a Tunisian douchebag portraying a dumb white supremacist (see the amelioration, that's art for you sons of bitches). Anyway, every night, when she gets home, she goes on her bed and thinks about life for 15 minutes. Instead of accepting the absurdity of it, she thinks about what it would be like if she didn't exist. HA! Fucking normie! That's like level one u twat! I'm in the point where I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling disgusted and where when I wake up, I cut myself just to see if I can still feel something. So I fill the void by joking, making memes and writing over-the-top wikia pages, but truly, on the inside, I'm dying. There's just... ever so many days I wish someone could hug me and whisper into my ears You are not okay. Seriously, the more I watch this world, the more I want to kill myself. Seems like death would be a sweet release. God, I'm lonely. I don't even have any friends. Fuck me, I'm crying behind my screen. The worst part is, I'm too pussy to actually kill myself, even though I'm the best at making knots. Okay, I'm SO sorry for that moment of weakness. We all have our limits and our no-so-proud moments, if you catch my drift. Back on the topic, she lives a normal life. Too bad she do not have any future ahead of her. That's right, one day (pretty soon actually), Ted Cruz will come into her house and chock her to death. THA ENNND! For your information, I know strictly nothing about this person, but Jesus does. AND POST, oh shit, I wrote that down, sorry, I meant to post it and... you know... not write AND POST, that's pretty awkward, even for me. Genuinely sorry. Review Section ''''I rate this page 9/11, because it's suspicious and requires further investigations' - IGN | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}